When It All Changed
by Penelope LeBlanc-Quartermeinge
Summary: Katniss and Gale have always needed to provide for their families, and they never got to act on their true feelings for eachother. The 74th Hunger Games is when it all changed! Katniss and Gale; lots of romance; LOTS of twists in the plot! Will things turn out as planned for these two strong lovers, or will things take a very unexpected turn? Rated M for lemons and mature scenes!
1. District Twelve

Hey, everyone! I just want to start off by saying that I've read so many beautiful fan fiction stories and I'm amazed by the great stories that people write! I'm truly and deeply inspired by all of the great writers out there! Also, this is my very first fan fiction that I've put into a full story! I have so many ideas swirling around in my head, but I can't seem to get them down in such an amazing way like so many other writers do just yet! So forgive me for any rookie mistakes and please do review and criticize my work (constructively, please!) I'm a HUGE fan of the hunger games and Suzanne Collins is one of my favorite authors! I've had this specific idea on my mind ever since I read the first book in the trilogy. I've seen the movie and read every book in the series, and I only dream that I can be as great of a writer as Suzanne is! Thanks!

Chapter One:

I awoke, as always, to the distant noise of miners' lunch tins clinging and clanging as the men made their way to the deep, hellish mines of District Twelve. I turned over on the worn mattress that my mother, Prim and I shared. They were both still peacefully asleep. Except for the faint noise of the familiar metallic lunch tins, my home was silent and still. I decided that I would do what I always did on routine mornings like this- put on my father's hunting boots, his worn hunting jacket, braid my hair down my back and grab my quiver of arrows and my bow. As quietly as possible, I lightly tip-toed over to the door and left my humble home.

The day, I thought, would be not too different from the countless others that began like this one. I would meet up with Gale outside the seemingly strict confines of my district, District Twelve, which is located in the rolling hills and lush forests of what was once, as we were taught in school, called Appalachia. Gale and I would hunt and gather for hours and hope to snag something really worth wile- maybe a buck or a doe. We both hunted to feed our families and to trade for things that our families needed to survive. That seems about right- we hunted to survive, to live, to thrive in a place where the only sustenance we got for nothing was small rations of grain from the government.

I walked through the narrow dirt roads and past houses that looked almost exactly like mine- worn and deteriorating, but still hanging on- until I reached the electric fence that surrounds the district and is _supposed_ to keep anyone from leaving. I stopped in my tracks in order to look around for any peacekeepers and to listen for the sound emitted when the electric current was on. As almost always, there was no low buzzing emitted from the fence, and with the agility like that of a fox, I slipped through the hole in the chain link.

I didn't walk for more than an hour before I reached the small and cheery meadow where Gale and I always met. I could clearly see that Gale hadn't arrived yet, so I dropped my bow and arrows and took off my hunting bag. I knew it wouldn't be long before he showed up, but the sun was becoming visible on the distant horizon and I knew that any possible game would soon be stirring from its sleep.

I began to let my thoughts wander some more as I looked up into the slightly rustling leaves of the emerald green trees. I wondered where Gale was this morning, he was really starting to run late. Maybe there was something wrong with Rory or Vick or Posy, I began to think. Or maybe Hazelle wasn't feeling well? Before I had the chance to think of any more reasons why he could be late, there he was, emerging from the tree line and walking towards me at a kind of rushed pace. I noticed that he didn't have any hunting equipment and I immediately prepared to question him as he came within speaking distance.


	2. New Plans

Hello! I just wanted to thank you readers for the reviews, and keep on reviewing! It's only been a day since I've put up chapter one, I know, but I'm overly-ambitious and excited about this story and I don't want to stop writing when I know I can do more! This chapter is just a bit longer than chapter one and gets into some detail, so enjoy! (And I do not own anything! All of these fabulous characters belong to Suzanne Collins! )

Chapter Two:

"Hey, where's your stuff? And your game bag...?" I asked him.

"We, Catnip," he said very enthusiastically, using his nickname for me, "will _not _be hunting today!"

"Why, Gale?" I was shocked. Why wouldn't we be hunting? We had hungry mouths to feed. Prim, Rory, Vick? And my mother and Hazelle? We had to bring home food or…

Before I could continue, he had me engulfed in a huge bear hug, grabbing me around the waist and was spinning me around, laughing. Seeing such a tender, carefree side of him put a huge grin on my face and made me laugh too. I threw my arms around his neck and held on until we stopped and fell to the grass below. We couldn't seem to stop laughing! I was still pressed to his broad, warm chest and he felt so comforting, yet so strong. Something deep inside of my chest stirred, and I once aging felt the need to get just a little bit closer to him. I looked up at Gale, who was still laughing hysterically, and gently placed one hand on his chest. I sat up and finally calmed down enough to ask him what the reason for all the celebration was.

"Well Catnip," he said as he lifted himself up on his elbows so that he was facing me, "we are taking a day _all _to ourselves…"

I suddenly felt a huge rush of happiness and anticipation. A whole day with Gale, away from district twelve, out in the forest where we were both most at ease? I couldn't ask for more. Now, I loved my family and I wanted the best for them, but I also knew that Gale and I needed a day to just take a break. What better way than to spend it than right then and there? I snapped back to reality as Gale grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me in, closer to him. I sat with my back pressed against his chest, and his face right next to my neck.

"Hi…" I whispered to him, gently, "today's going to be great, Gale."

"Well yes, it is, Catnip," he whispered into my ear, then, I felt his warm breath on the nape of my neck. I shuddered as he kissed and lightly licked all along my neck and collarbone.

"Hmm…" I lightly moaned into his ear. That felt so good, like a hundred little butterflies tickling the thin, translucent skin of my neck.

"Oh you like that Catnip, don't you?" He asked, in a very seductive and low voice.

"Mhmm…" He was being so… different right now. I eventually wondered what led this on, and almost tried to stop him, until he turned me around and, very gently, caressed my cheek. He looked right into my eyes and I felt like I could see everything. His beautiful grey eyes portrayed inside of them everything that he felt for me. The love that he felt for his "one and only Catnip", the passion that he felt for our relationship, his need to protect the ones he loved, and the lust that I could clearly see he now inquired for me.

"I love you so much, Katniss…" he said to me, pulling me in for another tight, warming hug.

"Oh, Gale…" I sighed lovingly, once again finding my home, there against his chest, feeling his strong, steadily beating heart.


	3. Peeta's Story

Hello again, guys! I know that chapter two was kind of cliffy in a way at the end there, sorry! But that's how I roll sometimes :0 Just warning, this chapter will be really centered around Peeta! So be patient, but only because I don't want to reveal certain aspects of the story _just _yet!

Oh, and I also wanted to say, Lorelei Eve, I always wondered how it could play out if Katniss had never gone to the Hunger Games, so I felt like creating the story that way

So everyone, here's chapter three! Oh, and I do NOT own a thing!

Chapter Three:

Throughout the rest of the morning, Gale and I stayed in the meadow and enjoyed each other's company… and each other's deep kisses, light-filled eyes and warm, close embraces. All of the quality time with Gale threw me off guard just enough to think about things other than feeding my family, for a little bit anyway.

It had been years that we constantly had to provide for our families- ever since both of our fathers tragically died in a freak mining accident when we were just young kids. We went hunting, which went against multiple laws, of course, every day. When our fathers died, we had almost no choice but to step up and take more responsibility; not that either of us really minded the responsibility when we both loved our families very dearly.

Yet, at that time, it had only been weeks that we discovered the feelings we really shared. It seemed like in the past, we had pushed everything going on emotionally between us aside and replaced it with the constant worry and threat of our families starving. We didn't have the time to even _think_ about the feelings that were welling up inside of us, let alone act upon them like we were right then. But that all changed when the 74th Hunger Games rolled around.

That year, as always, two tributes, one boy and one girl, were chosen to represent District Twelve. The girl chosen was a fourteen-year-old who had a tall and lanky build, dirty blonde hair, and those sparkling grey eyes that were characteristic of those from the seam. Her name was Katherine, and unfortunately, she didn't survive even the first day of the Games. However, the boy who was chosen, a sixteen-year-old named Peeta, who was surprisingly muscular and well-proportioned for a kid from town, took the game by storm and got out alive in only twelve days. He took part in the killing of almost a quarter of the tributes in the arena. He won the game after winning, but nearly losing, a battle between him and one other boy, Cato.

When Peeta won the games, the whole district was rewarded in a way. There was extra food for all of us on parcel day this year, and that meant that Gale and I didn't have to hunt just as much anymore. We still went hunting every day, of course, but it was not absolutely essential to always get as much.

Every day after he was reaped for the games, I was reminded of Peeta and how he helped me so much, and I secretly really wanted and rooted for him to make it through so that I could thank him. I had never told Gale about the occurrence and neither did I choose to tell my family. One day, shortly after my father had died, I was out rummaging through garbage bins in town, looking for absolutely _anything _to eat. My family was starving, and I had to find a way to feed them somehow. As I was digging through the bins in the back of the bakery, I heard a loud noise from inside and looked up just in time to see Peeta running out of the bakery with a few loaves of burnt bread. His mother had thoroughly instructed him to feed them to the pigs. He began to feed one loaf to the pigs, and then looked out into the rain and noticed me, crouched down by the bins, looking on silently. I don't know why he did what he did, but he threw the second loaf to me, seeming to recognize me somehow. How he knew how much I needed it, I will never know. I never formally thanked him for what he did, but I really do appreciate what he did for me; how much it meant to me that his actions then helped keep my family from starving.

I looked at Gale that way sometimes too, though- about how he helped me keep my family from starving. Gale had helped my family every single day. However, the difference between Peeta and Gale was _huge. _Gale has been my best friend ever since I can remember, and now was something a bit more to me. He was both a best friend and someone to look to for comfort, and eventually, a calming caress or a passionate kiss.

Peeta, on the other hand, even though he did help me out when I really needed it, never really made an effort to get to know me. I recognized him from school, of course, but we never did talk. Or wait, was I the one that never got to know him? The thought sent shivers down my spine. I was surprised at this because after the incident years ago, and up until right then, I had never noticed how mysterious Peeta was to me. Yes, he was the baker's son, he was in my grade at school, he was oddly muscular for a kid from town, and he had won the 74th Hunger Games. But that was all that I really knew about Peeta Mellark.


	4. What We Both Want

Hello again, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I know that it was really centered around Peeta and how Katniss compares him with Gale in this story, but it was a necessary insight to Katniss's feelings! There are going to be _lots _of surprises coming up in these next chapters, so keep an eye out for updates !

Also- two more things. One: it may be a while until I update again, I'm going to be pretty occupied with finals and studying and all that! But I'll try and write as much as I can! And two: just a warning for everyone in advance, there will be some more mature material in these next few chapters! So. Without any further commentary from me, here's chapter four!

***I do NOT own ANYTHING***

Chapter Four:

As I thought about Peeta, my mind began to really stray from reality- from the meadow, Gale's gentle touches, and the task of remembering to be back home on time.

What would I do about Peeta? I barely knew anything about him. I didn't feel right going up to him out of the blue and giving a rundown of how his actions helped save my family's life. No, I didn't want to seem pitiful- or weak, for that matter- in front of Peeta Mellark, the mysterious boy who just fought to the death for his own life. How would that look? Not good, I was certain. I wasn't trying to get sympathy from anyone. But how could I thank him so greatly when I didn't want to come across as a charity case?

I didn't know just how yet, but I was determined to figure out a way. I thought about different ways to thank him for hours, while I sat mutely as Gale lazily rested there in the meadow with me. He busied his hands and his soft lips with stroking my hair, running his fingertips along my bare arms, and occasionally, very sweetly, kissing my cheek or my temple.

Should I write him a letter, thanking him and congratulating him for returning from the games unscathed? No, I thought, that would seem too official and effortless. Or maybe, he's already received a ton of congratulatory letters and he wouldn't even bother with another, especially one from just another girl here in district twelve. Should I go to his home, and ask to speak to him privately? Definitely not, I mentally corrected myself, I'm sure he's been pummeled by people wishing to speak to the 'famous' Peeta Mellark enough already. I wouldn't want to be a bother to him.

After mentally tiring myself from all of the back-and-forth about Peeta, I decided to just leave my thoughts for a different time, especially since I _should _be spending all of this down time with Gale, not with my thoughts. I proceeded to shake all the thoughts of Peeta Mellark out of my head, and returned my complete, undivided attention to Gale.

I turned my upper body around in his long, tough arms just enough to look up at his gorgeous complexion. He looked _so _handsome in the sunlight. The dazzling rays of light danced across his entire body, and gave his skin a tan glow which looked very wild and alluring in contrast to his worn, dark green t-shirt which stretched over his boldly muscular torso perfectly. His sparkling, clear grey eyes glared up into the trees and the sky, which made me wonder what _he _was thinking about. His chin and jawline had a very thin, dark layer of stubble over it. His hands, which were resting on my stomach, were large and strong. His long fingers were widened and both of his index fingers were tracing little circles on the sensitive skin of my waist. All of his features made him look very manly… and I liked it. I absolutely _loved _it. I wanted to just reach up and make sure that he was really there, in my presence- he was much too enticing for me to handle. He looked as if his body was perfectly sculpted and his broad muscles chiseled, like an otherworldly god.

I felt like I was in a dream, like the whole experience was unreal. The more and more I looked at Gale, the more I loved him, desired him, very desperately _wanted _him. Not the longing you have for a long-way-away brother or sister, but a lust filled, crazed longing that only made my thoughts burst out of control. I felt like I was melting in the warm sun, there besides the most irrevocably _sexy _man I've ever laid my eyes on. That was about right to me, he was absolutely drop-dead _stunning_. I felt as if I wanted to reach up and take him all for myself. I had never wanted anything more than to declare to every other woman in Panem, "_That _man, right there,is _mine._" I wanted to show him just how much I adored him. Before I could even think to myself, "Katniss, he _is _all yours. And he just told you that he _loves _you," I reached one hand up to caress his neck oh so gently yet oh so impatiently.

He turned his attention to me almost immediately, moving his eyes to meet my own and tightening his grip around my stomach, securing me in his grasp and pulling me closer to himself.

"Hey, Catnip…" he spoke, so gentle and calming, "You okay?"

I bit the inside of my lower lip, letting a small, mischievous smile spread across my lips. I sat up further and reached up just enough for my parted lips to reach his ear.

"Oh, I'm _more _than okay…" I whispered provocatively to him, purposely trying to sound as seductive as possible.

He met my eyes again, and gave me a look that portrayed everything he was thinking. I didn't need to wonder what filled his thoughts- the wild, savage, possessive look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He looked down at my body and gripped me even tighter to him- I now felt his growing hardness against my lower back as he wetly kissed and lapped at my neck.

I moaned quietly and enjoyed the feeling of his lips and tongue brushing over my neck. I was beginning to get excited by his actions and I let my mind slip into a hormone-filled state. As his excitedness continued to grow against my back, I thought of all of those luring things I wished to do to him… and all of those things I wanted _us _to do. I knew that Gale _wanted _things too, it wasn't the first time he had gotten hard over me. Before letting myself get too aroused through my thoughts, I suddenly turned around and agilely laid him on his back, held his hands above his head, and straddled his lower stomach. I began to remove my shirt as he spoke, with his eyes wide and attentive to what I was doing.

"Catnip…" he spoke, almost moaning, "What are you… why are you… should I… do you want… "

"Gale…" I said, whispering into his ear seductively once more, as I laid down on his chest and rested my hands on the sides of his face, "You and I _both _know damn well what we _want…_"


	5. A Step Into the Unknown

Hello Everyone, It has certainly been a while since iv'e posted anything. However, this chapter just came to me in a weird moment of inspiration, and I'm happy to say that I will have a lot more time for writing now!

Also, Warning: there is MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER (rated M for this reason obviously).

Oh and also, I DO NOT OWN A THING! This chapter is pretty long, so Enjoy!

Chapter Five:

Gale looked up at me with wide eyes. "Should I… Let me…" he paused, as if he was thinking seriously about something, then reaching down to pat his pocket. "Wait... Katniss…" he stuttered as he moved his hands to my waist, pushing me towards his lower body.

"Yes?" I looked into his dilated eyes innocently, continuing to unbutton my shirt. I chose to do so painstakingly slow, and from the bottom up, just to add to Gale's suspense. He moved his eyes to the bare skin of my lower stomach now revealed, and continued to trail his eyes upwards as I reached the top button. He moved his hands gently to my neck then- but just when I thought he would make an attempt to undress me further, he began to button up my shirt.

"What… Why, Gale?" I felt so _rejected. _I thought that he wanted me. I thought that he _wanted _things just like I did. I thought that he loved me…

"We can't… I'm sorry, Catnip… I just… can't. Okay?" He quickly stood up and began to walk away from me, towards District Twelve.

"I… But, Gale?" He didn't turn back to me, or even slow down. He kept on walking away from me and he was soon out of my sight, having disappeared into the shady forest. I did not know what to do- I couldn't even make myself get up, go after him or even shout his name. I was in shock. Why would Gale just… walk away?

I decided that it was time that I stopped wondering, so I slowly got to my feet and began to walk the exact same steps that Gale had taken while he was leaving the meadow. I, too, soon reached the woods, and before long, I was at the electric fence that separated District Twelve from the outside world. I agilely ducked through the hole in the fence and continued on to the District, where I quickly blended with the others like me who lived in the seam.

I passed by the hob and heard the familiar sounds of trades being made, people speaking to each other and Greasy Sae trying to sell her newest concoction. I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't brought Greasy Sae any fresh game today; Gale and I usually brought her a bit of what we had caught, which she would gladly incorporate into her stews and soups. I walked up to her old, rickety stand and chatted with her for a bit, while I ate a bowl of her soup. It had some sort of meat in it, but it was certainly not anything Gale or I would catch.

"Have you seen Gale in here today, Sae?"

"No, hun, but that boy's usually only in here with you. Something wrong?"

I thought about that for a quick second. Yes, there was something wrong. And that was the fact that I had no clue what was running through Gale's mind- we are hunting partners, and recently, a whole lot more than just friends- and we always feel like we can almost sense what the other was thinking. But today, I feel like I'm at a loss to what Gale's thoughts are.

"No, nothing. Just a long day, that's all…"

"It's barely noon, Katniss."

"Oh, right…" I really couldn't think about anything else but Gale right now. I had to leave, go find him. Try to figure out why he did what he did, why he said that he did.

"Thanks for the soup, Sae. I'll see you soon…"

"Alright hun, stay safe."

I walked through the hob quickly and clumsily, knocking into one or two people along the way, only looking down at the ground and solely paying attention to my racing thoughts of Gale. As I carelessly and forcefully pushed the heavy wooden door open, I heard a loud _thud. _I raced around to the other side of the door and found Gale, rubbing his forehead and wincing in pain.

"Gale!" I gasped, rushing over to him and giving him a huge bear hug around his waist. I felt so bad for hurting him in the midst of all of my confusion yet I was so happy to see him. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Catnip, it's alright…" he sighed, still rubbing his forehead, now looking a little annoyed with me. However, he surprised me and wrapped his arm around my back, holding me to him as I held on to his solid torso.

"Is it, Gale?" I whispered, so low that only he could possibly be able to hear it.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me with questioning eyes. As questioning as they were, I couldn't help but melting inside when I looked deeply into them. They looked so perfect and so pristine in the afternoon sun. They were so beautiful, _he _was just so perfect.

"What's wrong, Gale? Why… in the meadow…I thought that you wanted _that_ too…" I questioned him, slowly yet nervously, never breaking away from those beautifully clear grey eyes of his.

"Let's go talk about this somewhere else, Catnip, okay?" He said, looking around to see if anyone had heard what I had said. I should really be more private when talking about things like this.

"Okay." I agreed, and he grabbed my hand in his as he walked me to his home.

He led me into his small wooden house, and I followed him to his bedroom, seeing that nobody else was home, since it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. He turned and closed the door once we were inside, and I sat down on his bed.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," he began to speak, "I didn't want to do _that _just yet. Well I mean, of course I _want that_, I really do, what with you around, just being so…" he paused, searching for the right word, "_attractive_ all the time." He started laughing nervously, and I knew that he wasn't really that comfortable when it came to talking to me about this. He came to sit down next to me. I started laughing a bit too, just because Gale was, and that made me smile right along with him.

"I didn't want to do anything right then and there because I forgot to bring, you know…" he paused and looked at me, "any protection or anything. I wasn't about to be irresponsible and get you knocked up." As soon as he said this, I felt so stupid and careless. How could I be so _irresponsible_? How was I not thinking about the consequences of what I was trying to do? Gale saw the concerned, almost angry look on my face and took my face in his hands, looking into my eyes.

"C'mon, did you really think that I don't love you? Catnip, I've loved you for _so long. _I love you, I love _us_ so much. And one day, I'll love our children and grandchildren too."

I was so shocked yet very emotional to hear him talk about how much he loved me, and even about us having _children, _to say anything.He knew that I wasn't too comfortable with bringing any children into this cruel world, but I know that there could be no better father than Gale. I was so happy and so relieved. He _did _want me and he _did _love me. I smiled up at him, and gave him a huge bear hug, pressing myself to his chest just to feel his body close to mine and to hear his beating heart.

"Catnip, I'm sorry that I walked away from you like that. I sincerely didn't have any protection," he said caringly, "I want the best for us, no stupid mistakes" he began to whisper seductively into my ear once more, "and trust me, if I had it and the time was right, I swear I would be so _busy _with you right now that the only thing you would be hearing out of me is _your _name. I barely even found the willpower to stop you in the meadow today, do you knowhow incredibly hot that was? I could barely take my eyes off of you. Do you know how badly I wanted _that _at that moment? Iv'e never wanted that more. I swear if I never got up and walked away we would have ended up unprotected…"

He never failed at driving me wild, did he? Not even an hour ago, his looks alone had me tearing my own clothes off, and now, his words were threatening to make me do the same. Did he know how irresistible he was to me? Did he even understand how much I _wanted _him too? I looked up at him with wild, pleading eyes, just about ready to attack him with all of my might.

"I see that look in your eyes, Catnip," he said accusingly, "and I know what you're thinking." He chuckled as he took me in his arms and laid me down right on top of him, gripping me tightly around my waist.

"Well I can't really help it, you know…" I said innocently, before giving him a long kiss, "with you just lying underneath me," I began to make an attempt at mocking his deep voice, "being so god-damn _attractive _and all." We both started laughing at my failed attempt to copy his deep tone of voice. We eventually calmed down enough to start talking again.

"Well hey," He whispered into my ear, "I'm loving the horny teenager in you, just saying…" he licked and kissed my earlobe, which sent shivers down my spine and re-ignited the passionate fire burning within me. I placed both of my hands on his hips, pushed down the waistband of his pants little by little and rubbed in tight circles just above his most sensitive area, which made Gale gasp quietly and tighten his grip on my waist.

"Mmm… Catnip…" he sighed, as I neared his growing hardness with just the tips of my fingers, still massaging in small, tight circles. He began to unknowingly thrust up toward my hands and just being so close to him made me get turned on; hearing and seeing his reaction to what I was doing made my thoughts explode with the dirtiest of fantasies. I wanted him _so _badly…


	6. Renewal of Bonds

Hey everyone, This update has taken soo long to post but I had such a huge case of writer's block! I really think that this chapter is awesome (with a bit of foreshadowing, hint hint :o ) but tell me what you guys think! Readers, please review! It means so much to have people tell you what they like or may not have liked about your work, and it gives me so much of an opportunity to improve my writing (after all, this is one of my first fan fics ever.)

Also, **Warning**, there is a whole bunch of mature content in this chapter, in simpler terms, Lemon ahead! (rated **M** for a reason, people!)

And one last thing, *****I do not own the hunger games or any of these characters, all rights go to ! *****

Chapter 6:

Just as I was getting blissfully lost in my reeling thoughts, Gale began to whisper lusciously to me again.

"Katniss…" He whispered seductively into my left ear, "We don't have to go further if you don't want to. If you _really _want to stop, then…"

I couldn't let him continue with this nonsense- he knew that I wanted this for us, and I knew that he wanted it just as badly, if not more than I did. I shushed him with a hasty kiss to the lips and then turned to his jawline, where I moved to his ear and gently yet enticingly nibbled on his earlobe. I just _knew_ that this would get him even more in the mood; I was right. Gale's breathing picked up in pace and before long, I could once again feel a steadily growing hardness pressed against my inner thigh.

"Catnip, if you really… I really… there's some… in the top drawer…" he was stuttering again, just another sign of him being _very _turned on. I reluctantly got up off of him and hurriedly walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner of his room. I opened the top drawer, and dug around impatiently for a while until I found a small box of what else- condoms- right underneath one of his old, tattered shirts. As I picked up the box and took one out, my mind exploded with all of the anticipation of what we were _finally _about to do, but I also felt an underlying sense of nervousness about the possible consequences.

Would it hurt, to do this for the first time? I was sure that it would, because I had already overheard countless stories told by the other girls at school. I knew that Gale would be feeling absolutely amazing, though- I had overheard just as many boys at school bragging about their experience.

I also wondered if it was _Gale's _first time. Was he a virgin, or had he done this before? I was honestly unsure of the answer. He did seem pretty nervous, doing this with me. But he _undoubtedly_ was having no problems pleasuring me.

I walked over to Gale, who was already pulling off his shirt, and put the condom down on his bed, then began to undress myself. But before I could even touch a button on my pants or the closure on my bra, he was distracting me once more by running his hands all along my waist and my lower back, drawing me closer to him. I began to unbutton his pants, and before long, he was practically tearing my clothes off and throwing them across the room, leaving me exposed except for my underwear. Gale was also bare except for his undergarments.

Without letting another precious moment slip by us, Gale laid me down on top of him and kissed me passionately and lustfully. His strong hands were grasping and exploring my bottom, my hips and my waist fiercely. I wasn't exactly experienced as to what to do next, but I just chose to do what felt right and natural. I guessed that Gale did have experience though, because he moved his hands up to cup my breasts in both of his hands and caressed and rubbed them softly.

"Mmm…" I sighed, I had never felt that kind of sensation before, and it was definitely a good one.

"You like that, Catnip?" Gale asked, gently yet ever so seductively. He then moved his forefingers and his thumbs to my pale pink nipples and massaged them softly, making my heart flutter and causing an odd tingly feeling to run _everywhere _throughout my body. I sighed deeply and began to feel very wet and achy at my center.

My hands were growing very impatient while he did this, and they explored all over Gale's perfectly muscular body. His abs, his shoulders, his biceps, and his neck were not left unexplored by my curious eyes and fingers. I also just couldn't resist running my fingers through his soft locks of reddish-brown hair that was now a tousled, sexy mess.

I broke the deep kiss and looked into his eyes for a moment- I saw so much love and passion there, and it made the lustful fire within me burn even faster and even more violently. It seemed to gnaw at the edges of my being- as if it were signaling that I was so ready for him, for this, for _any _consequence that may come with this. He looked so _sexy _in that moment- his body was glistening from the small beads of sweat dripping off of him, the slightly tanned skin of his chest was so smooth and soft, despite the strong, thick muscle underneath, the muscles in his arms and shoulders were flexing slightly as he held up his arms to hold my breasts, and the look in his eyes just made me melt in his arms. It was a look that held me transfixed and made me see how much I truly loved Gale. It was a look that made me wonder why I had not realized my feelings for this perfect man any sooner. It was a hungry and pleading look, that made my thoughts scream- _I want more. I want all of him. He is mine. Only mine. _That look could make me surrender to anything, and I was certainly surrendering to it right now.

Gale, taking advantage of my mesmerized being, flipped me over onto my back, pinned me down with one strong arm, and snatched the condom off of the bed in record time. He looked down at me, lovingly yet impatiently. He was _hungry, _I could tell.

"Are you _sure _about this, baby," He held up the condom, "because if you don't want to…"

_Again with this… _I wanted him, and I wanted him _now. _

"Yes, Gale, I'm _so_ sure…" I told him seductively. He was surely convinced now.

He stripped off his underwear just as I did and he put the condom on, then laid down next to me, holding me tightly to his chest, and whispering into my ear.

"I love you _so much, _Catnip. You have no idea how long I've waited for this very moment. Here, with you, making you all mine…"

These words of his were so sincere and loving, and it made me just want him even more. I loved this perfect man so much, and he loved me. I was ready for this.

"I love you too," I reached up and whispered into his ear, "Take me, Gale, I've wanted this too."

Gale flipped over so that he was on top of me, then I felt him position himself at my now very wet entrance. He looked up at me and caressed my cheek tenderly.

"Ready, Catnip?" He asked, with such an eager, hungry look in his steel gray eyes.

"Yes, Gale…" I said, "_so _ready…"

I held on to his hips as he slid into me, gripping harder as he broke past my barrier and I held back a whimper of discomfort and pain.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful…" He said, stroking my cheek with one of his hands, "I'm not even halfway in yet..."

I looked down to where we were now joined- Gale wasn't kidding. He was _huge. _I didn't even know if he would fit all the way. Eager to get the pain over with, I suddenly pulled his hips to mine, earning a pleasured gasp from Gale.

"Oh, Katniss…" He sighed in pleasure, clearly eager to keep moving. I wasn't entirely comfortable yet, so he stayed still for a minute until I felt that it was okay to keep moving.

We started moving slowly soon after, and as Gale was pulling out, I felt a wave of pleasure that made me moan, and I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Catnip," he said, "I _loved _that sexy sound you just made… don't hold back, baby."

Oh, I certainly didn't do _any _holding back from then on.

As we moved faster and faster, hips colliding as we found a perfect rhythm, both Gale and I began to sigh and moan uncontrollably- our pleasure increased with every outward pull or inward thrust. Waves of pure pleasure crashed over my body and I soon found that I was _really _losing control of my body.

"Ugh, Katniss, You feel _so_ good…" Gale moaned in a husky, hungry voice into my ear as his pace increased dramatically. I knew that he was close to climax, and I could feel that I was even closer.

"Gale, Don't stop…" I screamed loudly, just before I completely lost control of myself. I felt so much mind-blowing pleasure at once- my muscles tensed up and released the built up tension, my body quivered and I felt a sudden rush of wetness. As I reached the height of my pleasure, Gale did, too.

"Ohh, I'm coming…" He moaned into my neck and tangled his hands into my hair, and I felt him climax and finish. We held on to each other tightly, breathing quickly.

As we came down from our pleasure high, we both looked into each other's eyes and shared a long, loving, sweet kiss that held the significance of a thousand words. We loved each other so much, and we had just sealed our emotional love with an act of the purely physical type of love. Both loves were whole and fulfilling and perfect.

As we grasped each other tightly, slipped under the covers and let our bodies recover from all of the intense physical love, we drifted into a calm, peaceful sleep- both of us, side by side, Gale and Katniss, as it always had been and always would continue to be.


	7. Caught Red Handed

Hey, Guys! It's taken a while to brainstorm some ideas for this chapter, and there was also a bit of confusion on the age of the characters in this chapter, which took a bit of time to research; sorry for the delay! This chapter does not have much in the way of M-rated content, but this fan fic is still rated M, for later lemons!

Also, review, review, review! It means so much to have opinions on my work! Any constructive criticism is welcome, of course so please review and comment!

Behold, Chapter 7!

Chapter 7:

A few short hours later, I awoke to the comforting realization that I was still in Gale's house, cuddled up with his warm, perfect body, in his bed. As I flipped over in the bed and looked up, I stared straight into the eyes of my Gale, and I remembered why I was there with him. We had finally made love to each other, and I was quietly overjoyed about it.

_I love this wonderful man so much. Nothing can ever tear us apart_.

"Have a good nap, Catnip?" He whispered to me, sweetly.

"Definitely," I said, looking up to him once more, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, then gave me a tender kiss on my forehead.

As we began to sit up in his bed, still holding one another, we heard the heavy wooden front door of Gale's house open and close loudly, followed by the booming voices of Rory and Vick, who had returned from playing outside with some of the other seam boys. Gale put his finger to his lips, signaling me to stay quiet.

"Rory, where's Gale?" Vick asked.

"Out hunting with Katniss, or at the Hob, probably." He said, a tone of regularity was apparent in his voice. That certainly was our normal routine- waking up in the early hours of the morning, staying out in the woods for hours on end, then going to the hob to trade away most of the day's catch.

"Rory, why does Gale spend so much time with Katniss?" Vick asked innocently, clearly not as aware as his older brother and Mother of what Gale felt for me, even though he was already ten years old.

"Vick," Rory spoke gently; his younger brother definitely wasn't interested in girls yet, "Gale really loves Katniss. Like Dad loved Mom, remember?" Rory struggled a bit to stay calm and composed as he remembered his father, who had died years ago. Being an older sibling, he knew that he needed to stay strong for the younger kids.

"Yes." Vick was too young when was killed to remember much, but he knew of the sadness that his family was put through.

Gale frowned upon hearing this. He missed his father, too. Gale's father had taught him to hunt and set snares, and he missed that time with his father dearly. As he recomposed himself, he quickly hopped out of the bed and began to dress himself. He picked up my clothes off of the rickety wooden floor of his room and handed them to me, signaling for me to get dressed quickly. We both dressed hurriedly, and then he took my hand and pulled me close to him before giving me a long, passionate kiss, that made me yearn for more, even after what we had done mere hours ago. When we broke apart from one another, he winked at me with a half-smile on his face and led me out of his room.

As we walked to the kitchen area, we found that Rory and Vick had left again, and we saw them talking to some other boys outside. I turned to Gale and laughed, and he just smiled at me curiously in return.

"Paranoid that they were going to catch us, Gale?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a little," He laughed, smiling now, "It would have been worse if my mom had caught us, though."

"Our mothers would be so delighted that their predictions were right, then," I laughed, "They always have said that we would end up together."

"Yes, they have," Gale said in a gentle voice, "And looks like they wereright."

"I'm happy that they were right then," I looked up into his eyes shyly, "I'm happy that _this _is right, Gale."

"I am too, Catnip." He kissed me gently but passionately and entwined his strong fingers with mine, then pulling me into a loving embrace that I never wanted to end. Those kisses of his _never _got boring.

"Gale?" I looked up at him; I was going to ask him something that I have wanted to ask for a while now. Well, technically since a few minutes ago…

"Catnip?"

"When did you, you know," I didn't know how to put this into the right words; I didn't want to make Gale feel like I was upset with him, "Tell Rory that you loved me? Well, that you were having feelings…"

Gale chuckled lightly, holding me tighter, "Well, I've known for a _long _time that I loved you, Katniss. When Rory started to get a little… _suspicious_, let's say, of us being alone together so much, he confronted me about it."

"And?" I was so curious to know.

"And I told him that I loved you, and that one day, I hoped that you would realize that you loved me too. I told him that I had loved you for so long, and he asked me how I knew for sure that I loved you. I told him that I loved you," His deep voice strained slightly to speak his next words, and I immediately saw what was coming- "just like my Father loved my Mother."

Just then, as quickly as they had left, Rory and Vick re-entered the small house, only to find Gale and I tenderly hugging in front of the door.

"Hey," Rory asked suspiciously, "How long have you guys been here? We were just in here…"

"We just came in, back from the Hob," I answered.

It was hopeless, however- both Gale and I knew that Rory was all too aware of our feelings for each other. Well, aware of Gale's feelings for me, anyway.

It also didn't help much that both Gale's hair and mine were a total mess. Gale's hair looked so sexy, being all tousled in the messy condition that it was in, but I'm sure that mine was an _instant _giveaway to what we had just been doing.

"Oh?" He asked, with an accusing smirk on his face, "If you two just got back, then where are your game bags? I don't see either of them anywhere around here…"

"They're in my room, Rory." Gale said, with a guilty look on his face that said, '_yep, we've just been found out.'_

"Oh, okay," Rory continued, "What did you guys catch?"

"Uh…" I pondered what to say next as Vick turned to leave, then escaped the awkward tension of the house to go meet with more boys his age just outside.

As soon as Vick stepped out, Rory turned back to us and started laughing hysterically. Gale and I both had puzzled looks on our faces, trying to figure out why he was laughing.

"What's so funny, Rory?" Gale asked.

Rory did not answer right away, calming down a bit before saying, "So, did you guys have fun?"

"What?" Gale answered, clearly shocked by his brother's choice of words.

"Uh… what do you mean, Rory?" I asked.

"Oh, come on," Rory continued to chuckle between phrases, "It's so obvious. Just _look _at you two. Hair all messy, clothes all wrinkled- even on _backwards_," he said, pointing at Gale, who looked down and realized that his shirt was on the wrong way, "you two have clearly been having _quite some fun." _

Rory continued to chuckle, as Gale and I stared at him with guilty expressions.

'_Yep,' _I told myself, '_Katniss, you have definitely been found out.'_


	8. The Secret Is Out

Hello, everyone. It's been far too long since I've updated this fanfic! Due to my computer crashing and my inability to get word back onto my computer until just a few days ago, I have not been able to update for the past two months. I love this story, I love writing, and now that I'm able to post again, I will be writing and updating frequently once again.

A huge thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews, they really are a wonderful sight to see Give me feedback on this chapter guys! Like, don't like? Anything you'd like to see? I'm always open to ideas!

Rated M for content ; I own nothing ; Here's Chapter 8 Enjoy

Chapter 8

*fast forward a few hours from where ch.7 left off*

"Katniss!" My sister, Prim, sighed in relief as I opened the heavy wooden door of my family's home. It was nearly ten o'clock, and since it was summertime, it was still growing dark around nine. I had been in such a love-sick daze on my walk back to my home that I didn't realize how dark it was outside. I now realized that Prim must have been _so worried _about me.

"Sorry, Prim, I was with…" _don't tell her yet, _I thought, "I was at the Hob."

_Quit daydreaming, Katniss. Prim and Mom are still the priority. They need you. _My mind was reeling with disappointed thoughts of myself.

"Oh, did you and Gale catch anything today?" My heart jumped at the sound of his name, and into another daydream I went. "You were out for a long time. Did you trade for anything at the hob? Wow, it's so dark outside. It's almost time for bed. I think that mom went to a patient's house, but she left out some tea…" Prim continued on. Despite my distraction in my dream-world, it dawned on me that Prim suddenly seemed _very _interested in what I had been doing today.

Had she, within the course of a day, been changed into another one of those always-too-nosy young girls? Or was it just me, being paranoid? Wait, why wouldn't I want the most important person in my life to know how happy Gale and I were together? It had been months that we had been aware of our feelings for eachother. How had I not already told Prim about this? Well, not about what me and Gale had just done, of course, but about how we were getting so close. It's not like my mother didn't _already _suspect that something was up. I was snapped out of my thoughts by prim.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" She spoke with concern. She wasn't used to me not paying every bit of my attention to her.

"Prim?" I wanted to tell her, I decided. I wanted to tell her that me and Gale were together now. It was about time that she knew the truth, why I was out so late, why I was getting so distant from my family at home.

"What is it, Katniss?"

"Let's talk, little duck. I uh… I want to talk to you about Gale. Well, about me _and _Gale. Let's sit down over here…" I didn't know how I was going to do this. How would she take this? I drifted off into a daze just wondering how I would go about this. I don't want to make her think I don't love her or didn't care about her anymore…

"Gale!" Prim looked very surprised.

"Yeah, Prim, uh, me and Gale are together now. Like, _together _together." This was going to be just a _bit_ awkward.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, muscular arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked to my left, and was surprised to see a smiling Gale.

"Yep, we're _together _together, Prim," He said in a teasing tone, mocking my voice, "Right, Catnip?" He gave me a huge, sloppy kiss on my cheek and I smiled, still rendered speechless.

Giving him a hug, I wondered what he was doing here so late. Shouldn't he be with his family?

"What are you doing here, Gale? You should be home with your family…" I said, resting my hand on his muscular back, feeling his muscles stretch as he moved his hand to my shoulder.

"I'm just here to return your game bag to you, beautiful," He said playfully, placing my game bag on the kitchen table.

I smiled widely, and I reached up to give him another hug. Instead, Gale put his arm around my back and swept me off of my feet, giving me a kiss before I even had the chance to question him.

"Aww, you two!" I heard from Prim, in a high, squeaky voice I had never heard from her before.

_Yep, she definitely knows now. _I let out a sigh of both relief and hunger as my lips parted from Gale's and he let me down, allowing me to stand.

Prim ran up to me, giving me a welcomed hug around my waist, then walked over to Gale, reaching up to give him a hug also. He smiled a brilliantly as he returned her hug.

He then turned back to me, and within seconds, he was holding me in his strong arms and smoothing my hair.

"Catnip?" He whispered to me, sending shivers down my spine. _He never ceased to have this effect on me._

"Yes?" I whispered back to him, seductively.

"So I guess the secret's out?" He whispered happily.

"Your mom knows?"

"I think after _that, _I looked the happiest I have been in years. She pretty much figured out my happiness had something to do with you immediately, so I told her we were together."

"I haven't told my mom yet," I told him.

"It's okay, she'll be happy. Don't worry, Catnip."

He kissed me on the head and released me from his strong grasp.

"Well, I should get go…" he started to say, however, we were interrupted by the loud squeak of the front door opening. My mother entered with a canvas bag and a small bottle containing herbs.

"Oh, Gale. Nice to see you," she said while proceeding to the kitchen, slightly raising one corner of her mouth into an almost-smile. She had always liked Gale.

"Hello, ," He spoke in a deep, confident voice, "How are you tonight?" Gale placed one arm around my shoulder.

_Just get this over with, Katniss. It's mom, she loves Gale. It's time._

I slid my hand up to rest on Gale's lower back, once again enjoying those perfect muscles of his.

My mother turned around to find Gale and I in our more-than-friends embrace, and she stopped in her tracks. After looking questioningly at us for a few mere seconds, her expression turned into a small smile.

"Ah, you two," she said, walking towards us slowly, a cup of steaming herbal tea in her hand, "I knew that it would happen eventually."


	9. Eighteen

Hello, fanfiction universe

Hope you all enjoyed chapter eight!

Chapter nine coming your way now. It's short, but It's important in the overall scheme of the story (hint, hint!) and I couldn't go on to the next main event until I put this scene in.

Rated M (previous and later chapters, definitely not this one) ; I own nothing of the Hunger Games, it all belongs to ; Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

*KPOV*

"See you soon, Gale!" Prim said in an excited voice, she was bouncing with energy and gleaming with happiness. I was _so happy_ to see her happy.

"See you, Prim!" He said with a smile, as he turned to me to give me a kiss and hug.

"And I'll see _you_ tomorrow, Catnip?"

"Yep, same time, same place, as always." I walked him to the door and opened it.

"As always," He said, frowning a bit, "I love you."

"Love you too, Gale." I smiled, waving goodbye happily as he walked down the few steps of our porch and began to walk off into the moonlight. When he was out of sight, I turned around and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. Once inside, I was attacked by a bubbly, grinning Prim.

"So Katniss, how long has it been? Does Hazelle know?" She asked frantically, following me to the bed we all shared and sitting next to me as I plopped down onto it.

"Prim," I chuckled, smoothing her long blonde hair, "Calm down. You're asking too much at once, little duck."

"I'm just happy for you! I just knew that this would happen! He's liked you for sooo long!" She was so sincerely excited, happy and curious; I smiled.

"Okay, okay, Prim. We've been, well, more than friends for a few weeks now. And yes, Hazelle knows." I got up and walked away from her, smiling to myself. I was getting my pajamas out of the single, mostly empty dresser in the corner of the room when she came to my side.

"Find mine too, I think they're in the top drawer somewhere," I handed her pajamas over, and we both changed into our night clothes.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Prim?"

"Sure." Prim climbed into the bed while I shut off the light. I was surprised that there was even electricity this late in the evening.

I walked slowly to the bed, tracing my fingers on the wall to keep me from quite literally getting lost in the sheer darkness. I reached the bed and got under the thin covers.

After a few moments of silence, Prim began to talk to me once again.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, little duck?"

"Do you really like Gale?"

I chuckled softly, "Yeah, Prim. I _really _really like Gale."

"I'm happy for you, Katniss."

"I'm happy too, Little Duck. Now get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight. Wait, hey Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't Gale eighteen now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing… goodnight, Katniss." She turned away from me, and stayed silent.

"Goodnight, little duck."

My mother soon entered the room and got into bed, patting my arm gently before turning and falling asleep.

I was left wide awake, yet dreaming of Gale, and especially remembering the day's absolutely _amazing_ events.

*Gale's POV*

As I lay in bed very wide awake, I thought of Katniss and how absolutely perfect that day was. I finally got to show all of my affection to the girl I love so very much.

However, I realized that I had something very important to tell her that next day, and that I did not want to hurt her so deeply after loving her so sweetly.

*End Note*

I just wanted to say that regarding the quick Gale POV at the very end of the chapter, I may be adding in entire chapters of other character's POV's. From now on, to prevent any possible confusion, I will be labeling every chapter or sections of a chapter with certain POV's. Chapters 1-8 are all obviously Katniss' POV.

Thanks for reading, Reviews are always appreciated! :D


	10. A Thoughtful Hunt

Ciao, friends! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 9. This chapter is a lot longer, and it will explain a lot! In advance, I'd like to apologize, I don't know much about 's medicines/herbs (you'll get it when you get to it) but I tried my best to make it as authentic-like as possible!

Also, I don't know if its just that nobody is reading or if you don't like the story or just aren't reviewing but… please review! Every single one means soo much!

I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 10:

*KPOV*

It was very early in the morning when I awoke. The brilliant summer sun was just beginning to poke through the misty, grey clouds above district twelve. I saw that Prim was still in a peaceful slumber, as always, so I turned over to my mother's spot to find her missing.

I began to feel pangs of worry as I sat up on the edge of the bed. _Where is she? A patient's home? At Hazelle's? _I stretched my arms over my head and stood up before walking over to the dresser. I took out my hunting clothes and some underwear, getting undressed before quietly slipping my day clothes on.

I walked out to the kitchen area and was surprised to see my mother, standing over a large bowl on the counter. I was then hit with the faint smell of some kind of herbal concoction, and I brushed it off as nothing more than a medicine for a sickpatient. I continued to quietly walk over to the space near the front door where I normally stored my jacket, boots and game bag. Upon realizing that my game bag was missing, I quickly recalled the past night's events. After a few moments of pondering, I recollected my memory.

_Oh, Gale brought it over last night, he put it on the kitchen table. _

I turned around to find my mother cautiously pouring herself some herbal tea.

_What was she doing up so early? Wow, I'm out of it today…_

"Good morning, Mom," I said to her, walking over to the table and slinging my hunting bag over my shoulder.

"Good morning, Katniss," she spoke quietly, "Hunting with Gale?"

"Yes, I'll be back later," I said, "Watch over Prim." I walked away quickly but quietly, not wanting to wake up Prim. Just as I reached the door, my mother spoke to me once again, this time in a worrying tone.

"Be… Be safe, Katniss."

"Okay," I said suspiciously, "I'll be back later today."

I closed the door quietly behind me and hopped off the front porch, hitting the ground with a soft _thud. _ I began heading towards the boundary line of district twelve. I walked slowly, warily, through the desolate streets, listening to the delicate chirping of the birds. Trying to tune out the distant noises of miner's lunch tins and loud, booming voices, I let my thoughts roam, taking my mind off of district twelve. As I neared the boundary line, I picked up my pace and quickly searched for any sign of peacekeepers. There were none, as always, and I proceeded to duck under the fence and sprint into the trees. Once under cover, I walked slowly, pausing only to retrieve my quiver of arrows and my trusty bow.

I reached the meadow within an hour and saw that I was alone, Gale had not arrived yet. I sat down near the small boulder that I was familiar with and slowed my breathing, calmly watching the sun rise in the colorful sky. I paused as I heard Gale's familiar footsteps coming through the trees, and I stood up. Gale then appeared from the tree line, carrying his game bag and his hunting equipment.

We met in the middle of the meadow, both of us having put our things down already. He stretched his wonderfully muscular arms out towards me and I ran into them, happy that I was near him again.

"Good morning, gorgeous." he said, ending the hug and giving me a gentle kiss. I smiled up at him and saw that he was looking at me lovingly.

_Those_ _eyes. _They peered deep into my being. I felt as if I was being frozen in place and in time, yet being slowly melted from the inside out at the same time. I snapped back to my thoughts, _Say something! You've been standing there for half a minute, just staring him down! But those eyes…_

"M-Morning, handsome," I told him, not very used to complimenting others.

"Let's get going, Catnip, sun's rising fast. Get anything on the way here?"

"Nope." _Wow, I didn't even look out for any game. What is up with me today? _

"Well I did! Got myself a raccoon on the walk over. Haven't skinned it yet."

"Oh, good! We'll definitely trade well today," Gale opened his game bag and handed the raccoon over to me.

"You're way better at getting the fur off of animals than I am," he stated. I began to skin the animal and soon, I had a bare raccoon to hand to Gale and a pelt of fur for my own game bag. It would be a very good item to trade at the hob. I opened my game bag and placed the fur inside, however, I quickly spotted a small glass bottle filled with herbs, a note tied around it. Not wanting to make a big deal out of what was probably nothing, I decided to just investigate it on my own.

"Gale," I spoke, not trying to sound suspicious, "Mind if we split up for a bit today? I saw a few birds nests up in the trees over there that are worth checking out, and I think it would be a good idea to see if you can get a few more coons. They bring high prices at the hob," I tried to be as convincing as possible, and I succeeded.

"Sure, Catnip. We won't be that far away, anyways." He gave me a smile and a tender kiss. "See you in a few."

"Yep," I said, grabbing my things and heading off to the forest on the opposite side of the meadow. As soon as I was well under cover of the trees, I quietly put down my things and sat down, game bag in my lap.

I opened my bag and set aside the pelt, searching through anxiously for the bottle. I found it quickly. It was filled to the top with some kind of greenish-brown herb mixture. No doubt, one of my mother's creations. But what was it doing in my game bag? Why had she indirectly given it to me? It was time to find out. I carefully untied the note from the bottle and unfolded it.

_Katniss,_

_ This is for you. You are getting older now, and I know that you are with Gale. I am happy that you two have finally realized your feelings for eachother; it was apparent to everyone else that they were there all along. He loves you very much, you know. I know that you are one to be very secluded and private about your personal matters, Katniss. I am taking a step towards you here. Inside of this bottle is an herb mix which prevents any chance of pregnancy. Eat one tablespoonful of this mix every day. I know that I have raised you well enough and that you are aware of the possible consequences of your actions. I want you to be safe, Katniss. _

_Mom_

I sighed. This was just like my mother, to write a letter like this. However, I was also happy that she had given me this medicine. Deep down, I knew that I was _very _grateful for this. I knew that contraceptives, especially condoms, were not only highly illegal but very difficult to obtain. It was only in the richer districts which they were readily available. Knowing that I could have sex with Gale without a condom (I wasn't even sure of how he got them in the first place) and not run a risk of getting pregnant was a good feeling. I can't say that I hadn't been wanting more after the previous day…

*GPOV*

Damn, I wanted Katniss _so badly_. Her long, soft auburn hair, her soft skin, her smile, her eyes; her entire body and soul was like a drug to me. Every time I had it within my reach I couldn't resist it. And when I was away from it all, from her, all I could think of was the intense craving deep down inside of me and how incredible it would be to have her again.

However, I was far from her. I wanted her… I craved to make love to her again, to feel her wet warmth, to touch her smooth skin, to hear her heavenly sighs and moans… I became aroused at the thought of it all.

_Ugh, _I felt myself getting hard for her, _can't you wait? You'll see her in just a little bit. You need to get more game… just keep hunting… focus on the task at hand… this is serious stuff… you need to do this for Katniss, for everyone at home… they need you…_

I tried listening to my own advice for once, but when I tried trapping another raccoon, I failed terribly and just shot down a few more squirrels instead. My game bag was now mostly full, so I decided to sit down and start skinning.

As I tried my best (and ultimately, failed) to skin the game properly, I thought about how I was supposed to tell Katniss about the upcoming terror- I was eighteen , and soon I would have to start work in the mines. I needed to support my family.

I worried so much about my Catnip. She would be so devastated and horrified. I hated the thought that she would have to be without me all day and that she would have to go to sleep scared. She would feel so alone at night and she would barely ever see me. She would always fear the possibility that I could get seriously injured or even die in the mines. I loved her too much to let that happen, but what could I possibly do…


	11. Predator

Hello, Readers.

This chapter is definitely RATED M. If you don't like the M material, warning you now!

Review, Review, Review! I do not have many reviews on this story at all. Give me your opinions, thoughts, ideas, anything! Every single one is appreciated.

ALSO! Since thanksgiving is coming up, I won't be updating, I'm going away on vacation!

I do not own The Hunger Games.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 11

*KPOV*

I put all of my things back into my game bag and grabbed my equipment, getting ready to go find Gale. I was happy that I had gotten the medicine, now I was confident that I wouldn't get pregnant. I had just taken the herb with water, I was ready and protected. I trusted my mother very much, however I wasn't sure if or how I would thank her for it.

I walked out into the bright sunlight that filled the meadow, then continued into the trees to find Gale. I searched for about ten minutes until I heard a faint sound of a knife tearing fur and skin, which eventually led me to Gale, who was poorly skinning a squirrel.

I was quiet enough that I was able to sneak up on Gale, hiding behind a tree a few feet away and watching him from behind. He continued to struggle with skinning the small animal, quietly cursing when the knife slipped and harmed its fur even more.

I watched him as his arms flexed every time he moved the knife, making the outlines of his sculpted muscles stand out perfectly. His neck was tense, his head bent over the animal, trying to concentrate. His shoulders were also bent forward, tensing up and flexing every time he moved the knife. Small beads of sweat ran down his neck slowly, getting caught up in the short strands of dark brown hair there, but eventually making their way down to the collar of his t-shirt. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, and the large, long muscles on his legs were also vaguely noticeable through the fabric of his pants. The muscles on his back were flexed and _very _visible, showing how brawny Gale was.

I began to get very turned on by watching Gale like this, seeing how big and strong he was. It was no surprise that so many girls in school drooled all over him, trying to get him to touch them or kiss them or sleep with them. I knew that Gale's younger brothers were no different, both of them being just as handsome as Gale. I did sometimes wonder if Gale ever acted on any of those girls' advances. However, this time, I was sure that he was all mine, only mine. I didn't have to even _ask _for him to touch me, hold me, kiss me.

_Or the best part… sleep with me._

After watching him like that and thinking about him like _that,_ I was very, _very _aroused. I felt a familiar warm wetness in between my legs and I knew that all I wanted in that moment was for him to take me, to make me his again…

_So go and get him! He's right there! What are you waiting for? _

I walked noisily out from behind the tree, and before he could turn and realize what was happening, I kneeled down and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess _who…"_ I said in the most sensual, seductive voice that I could create. I licked his earlobe and bit gently, playfully on his ear. I heard a growl radiate through his body, rumbling in his back and chest.

"Hmmm… maybe my Catnip?"

"Yes," I whispered seductively into his ear. I took my hands off of his eyes and I turned around to sit in between his legs, wrapping my legs around his waist and allowing him to put down the knife and the squirrel. He kissed me roughly, placing his hands on my waist.

"I see that you're excited…" He said.

I looked into his eyes like a needy kitten, and said in my sweetest voice, pleading with him, "I want you. I miss you. Can we… you know? Now? Please? I need it… I need _you_…"

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated, and I began to feel his excitement growing against my center.

"Yes… oh, Katniss…" He said roughly, grasping onto the sides of my face and pushing me onto the soft ground.

He removed his shirt, wiping his hands with it, removing any traces of blood from them. I removed my boots, my shirt and my pants, leaving myself exposed to him except for my thin underwear and simple bra. At that point, I could just feel my wetness seeping through my underwear, causing me to desperately want to remove them. He then removed his own pants and boots, leaving him in only underwear.

He reached for his game bag and pulled out a shiny foil square, a condom. I turned around and removed my bra, letting myself prepare for what was going to happen. I turned around to face Gale, who was rolling the condom onto himself. The sight of him made me intensely turned on, and I raced to remove my own underwear. We were both fully exposed, and he moved himself to lay on top of me without putting his weight on to me.

"Ready, Catnip?"

"Yes… so ready, go…"

He slid into me very easily, slowly, until he filled me completely. The feeling of him was absolutely incredible- there was no pain like our first time. I soon got lost in the wonderful rhythm of it all…

*GPOV*

"Hmmm… maybe my Catnip?"

That sexy little beast had snuck up on me and now, she was teasing me. It felt so much better to have her there with me, where I knew that she was always safe.

"Yes…" She whispered into my ear in such a way that she made my insides melt and made my manhood rock hard. I wanted her already… I desperately wanted to be inside of her, making her scream- and she hadn't even been there for a full minute.

_She is so irresistible. She is so perfect, so sexy, so smart, so beautiful, so mine. All mine. _

Soon I was buried deep inside of her, her kitten-like sighs and mews relieving all of the day's pent-up stress. She was so warm and wet and tight, and she quivered whenever I would pleasure her from the outside. She had the most beautiful, heavenly smile written on her face. Small drops of sweat began to form on her chest and forehead, telling me that she was getting close.

I began to feel my own release approaching and I picked up my pace, grasping onto her hips tighter and pulling her down when I thrust upwards into her.

As she reached her orgasm, she moaned into my chest and pulled forcefully on my hair with one hand while the other hand clawed at my back.

_I love it when she gets rough with me…_

I reached my release as hers came to a peak, and I held her tightly to my chest through it all. I ran my index finger gently, sensually along her bare back and smoothed her soft, chestnut-brown hair when we were finished.


	12. Ignorance Is Bliss

Hello, Fanfiction universe! I am back from the dead, here to bring you a new chapter! Thanks x1000 for all the favorites, follows and reviews! All are very much appreciated!

I do not own any of the _Hunger Games _characters.

This chapter is a tad graphic at parts, warning! This chapter may also come as a shock to many… like I said, twists and turns in the plot! Enjoy, Readers! Review!

Chapter 12

*KPOV*

Oh, Gale, always the perfect vision of a man. _Godlike. Muscular. Handsome… Sexy. _Even after we had made wild, passionate love, he still made my body ache for more. How he managed to do that, I was too exhausted to figure out. He always knew how to spark that flame in a girl, just with one look, one touch. His smile was bright, seductive and charming, sending welcomed shivers down my spine. His strong hands, seemingly having acquired a mind of their own, always knew how to caress those spots on my body that would make me squirm with desire and amusement. His hair was always a tousled meadow of auburn locks that would make any girl's fingers flex with the want to comb through it. His irises were a stunning, sparkling gray color, which made me want to explore deeper and deeper into the crystalline caverns that embodied his soul. Every crevice, every atom of him was beautiful.

I had never had thoughts about anyone the way that I had thought about Gale in that very moment, after making love to him. Yes, we were out in the woods… yes, we were both sweaty and covered in dirt… yes, he was still partially covered in squirrel blood. But, not surprisingly, I didn't let our location or appearance bother me in that moment. I was not allowing myself to think shallow thoughts as we sat there, panting, regaining our energy as we clutched each other.

Oh, and how we held on to each other. It was like we would never see each other again. Not like either of us would ever let that happen. Especially now, after what _ecstasy _we had both given to each other. The warm, wet and full feeling that I feltwas wonderful, like nothing that I had ever felt before.

It was as if my human instincts were at rest and my desire was completely sated.

_Satisfaction. _

As if two lost souls had finally fused into one at that exact moment in time.

_Peace. Happiness._

The tired yet meaningful look in his pale gray eyes said the same: That he, too, was satisfied and _complete _in that moment.

That this time was _so much better_ than the last.

That _something _was somehow different that time… But in that moment, I couldn't put my finger on what it was, or what it could have been.

I looked deeply into his eyes once more and saw a look of sudden realization and panic. I, lost in my emotion and thought, shook this off as a male reaction to realizing the perfection of the moment. He probably had come to the realization that we were both sweaty and covered in dirt and grime, I thought. Men, especially Gale, were not very touchy-feely creatures, especially not in messy situations like this.

All that I cared about was that everything was so wonderful, so _right_. Gale was mine, I was his. I had no fear in that moment, for Gale was the only being that had ever taken me to my fullest, most complete level of life… of being… of existence. I wondered if it would feel this way every time from now on… I sure hoped that it would.

*GPOV*

_NO._

_No, no, NO! This was NOT happening. _

_There is NO WAY that this is happening right now. _

_How could the condom possibly have broken? I thought it was a one in a million occurrence! I was trying to be safe… and now… look what I've caused._

My thoughts in that moment were racing in frantic circles in my mind. Despite the crazed look that surely was apparent in my eyes, Katniss did not seem to realize what had just happened.

_She probably didn't feel it break. No wonder she's so calm!_

Then, the most fearsome realizations and the most negative thoughts began to hit me.

_What am I going to say? Do I tell her now? If not, when do I tell her? She's going to figure it out eventually! What am I going to do? What if she gets pregnant? What if she panics and leaves me? What if she runs away… what if I lose her forever? She's never wanted children! Especially with me! The biggest idiot of all… Great job, Gale! Way to screw up this bad with the only woman you have ever loved the second time you've made love to her! Mom is going to be so disappointed in us. Her mother is going to have a cow when she finds out… if Katniss does get pregnant! How am I going to support her? I can barely support my own family, and Katniss can barely support hers! What in the world am I going to do when…_

_When I have to go into the mines._

_When Katniss can't go hunting anymore._

_When… _

_When I'm a Father. _


	13. Daydream Or Two

Hey, everyone! It's (Finally) spring break and I'm really happy to dedicate parts of this week to writing! I want to thank everyone so, so much for leaving reviews of the Ch.13 concept preview! All of your reviews encourage me and really help me get an idea of where I should go next. I hope you guys love this chapter! Continue to review, all are very appreciated!

This chapter is rated M-ish for some swearing and mature topics etc., but nothing overly sexual or violent.

*I do not own the Hunger Games*

Chapter 13

*GPOV*

_What have I done? This could change everything!_

_I have to tell Katniss…_

"Catnip, Catnip!" I grabbed her sleek shoulders forcefully and got her attention. I lifted her off of me and sat her gently on the ground beside me.

"Mhmm?"

"Uh…" I took of the torn condom and held it up. To my surprise, she didn't look worried.

_Why is she not reacting? This could change everything, and she's not even worried? What?_

"Oh, Gale, I didn't even tell you- My mother gave me herbs to prevent pregnancy. I just took some a few minutes ago. We should be safe, I mean I'm sure that my mother knows what she's doing…"

I sighed with relief.

_I owe for life. I need to thank her some way, somehow. _

_That is, if her medicine was effective…_

Katniss began to speak once again.

_Or maybe I was just zoning out for a little while…_

"…anyways, I'll finish skinning that squirrel. Looks like you're still doing a pretty crappy job, Gale, you haven't learned at all, have y…"

I simply looked at her, wide-eyed, as she continued speaking. I was still very confused- I had just seen a side of Katniss that I had never seen before… that nobody, surely, had ever seen before. She was never so calm about such a serious thing.

_Dammit, she could be pregnant! And she acts as if this is some kind of joke. It's difficult enough to feed my family; it is difficult enough for her to feed hers. I cannot imagine how much more strain would be placed on our lives if we suddenly had a family of our own to worry about. _

Maybe, I thought, this unusual action meant that Katniss was accepting the fact that she could be a mother sometime in the future. It made me wonder- was Katniss changing? Was I changing her? She would make such a perfect mother one day, I thought, she has nothing to worry about. I imagined her holding a tiny child in her arms, kissing its forehead delicately while she brushed its wispy locks of hair back gently with her forefinger. I imagined her laying in bed- _our_ bed- holding an infant to her chest, cooing the most soothing of lullabies. I imagined her with an auburn-haired, grey-eyed child… _my _child… _our _child…

"Gale! Gale! What's wrong? Answer me!"

Katniss had shaken me out of my daydreams. I was still standing up beside the place where I was originally seated, skinning the squirrel. I noticed that Katniss had finished my job for me, and had packed everything up.

"Uh… oh, nothing, Catnip. No worries, okay? Just a daydream or two."

*KPOV*

"No worries, okay? Just a daydream or two."

_Daydream or two? No way, more like a fantasy… or two, or three, or four. He was even sweating half the time! _

Aside from my brief amusement at Gale's expense, I was feeling relieved that I had taken the herbs that my mother had given me. The condom that we were using had broken, and I imagined how much anxiety I would have been feeling if I had not taken the herbs beforehand.

_I just hope that I took the herbs at a time when they would be effective…_

Argh, the emotion! The cliff!

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Okay guys, if you review (Please, please do! It means soo much!) answer these questions/ hit upon these points in your comments! I want to know your opinions! Thanks so much!

Did you guys catch that glimpse of Gale's altered psychological state, or Katniss's change in demeanor? Do you feel like it fits within the story?

I know how I want this element story to turn out, but do you guys (based upon the story so far) think that Katniss is/will eventually become pregnant with Gale's baby or not?

Is anyone confused by the verb tenses in the story? I know that I use italics to differentiate, but I just want to know for future chapters.


	14. Solution

Hello, Readers! Hope you enjoyed last chapter. A huge shout out and thanks to all you guys who have reviewed the story and have PM'd me over the past few days! It really means so much that people are reading and contributing their opinions on the story!

Guys, I love this chapter so much! I hope that you love it as much as I loved writing it. I've been waiting to write this chapter forever! The story is going to get much more exciting, and it will move much quicker (with the exception of some parts) from here on out!

*Warning: Some M-rated material ahead! Lemons, Etc.!*

*I don't own the hunger games!*

Chapter 14:

*Note: It is about 2 weeks from where the story left off at the end of Ch.13.*

*KPOV*

And there we were again, lying on the cool, hard ground of the forest, shaded by the tall, leafy green trees.

"Gale…"

I moaned his name louder as he edged me closer...

_That's the spot…_

"Catnip… Ugh…"

The sound of Gale's heavy panting and moaning was never loud enough for me, it seemed.

He moaned as he pulled my hips to his, almost too forcefully this time. He was sweating so much that his hair was dripping wet, and beads of sweat were running down his bare chest. The pupils of his eyes were dilated extremely, and he seemed to be showing off his incredible strength- his hands were clamped onto my hips tightly, his biceps were flexing…

_He's obviously enjoying this very much. _

_Time for me to have some fun too… _

I grabbed onto his hair and flipped him over, so that I was on top of him. I was getting impatient… I needed him and I needed him _right away. _

But not without some teasing first_…_

*GPOV*

_Woah. That was good. _

_Forget good, that was amazing._

I had to admit that I was _loving _the new, wild side of Catnip.

It was incredible, how my Catnip could turn like that. How she could go from a calm state to an extreme state of insatiable desire for me. What was even more incredible was that she never seemed to get tired of teasing me and toying with me, even after we had done the same thing so many times. It was both arousing and exciting to see her do these things that were usually not like her.

However, it never got boring for her- or for me, either.

_Especially _not for me.

I began to think, then, what it would be like to have her so close to me every single day. How it would feel to wake up in the morning and see her beautiful face first thing. How it would feel to come home every evening to a bubbly Catnip, happy to see me. How it would feel to sleep in a bed beside her every night, holding her magnificent body close, protecting her from any force that could take her away from me. How it would feel to have all the privacy in the world to make love to her whenever I… _we_ pleased.

_You'll have to go into the mines soon, stupid. You'd better tell her right away. _

_How will you ever get to spend any of that kind of time with her when you're working? _

_Oh man, she is gonna be so pissed when she realizes that you have to go to work in the mines! _

_Look on the bright side. Maybe she'll get horny when she gets angry? _

_Argh, stop thinking like your brain is in between your legs! Focus!_

I thought about what I could do to keep my Catnip safe, near me. I wanted to make sure that she was safe while I was working in the mines. I didn't want her to be all alone all the time- hunting alone, coming back through the fence alone, watching out for peacekeepers alone, walking alone, being in the hob alone, trading alone, sleeping alone… the worries went on and on.

Then, the thoughts of possible solutions started to race through my mind at a hundred miles per hour.

_Just run away! You and Catnip could make it out there in the woods. Wait… too risky. Too dangerous for Catnip. Too dangerous for our families…_

_Once you're a miner, you'll get money for yourself. And after you get married, you'll be issued a house, and then you can start a fa…_

That was it.

_Propose to her. Marry her. Get a house together. Have a family someday…_

_You have wanted this all of your teenage life, Gale. You've dreamed of this. You love her, and only her. Marry her! It's the only way to keep her safe…_

My mind was made up.

_I'm going to propose to my Catnip_.


	15. Decisions Decisions

Hey, everyone! I've been so busy! Here's chapter 15, I really like it and I hope you all will too! Please review, every one means so much!

No M-rated stuff in this chapter.

I do not own THG.

Chapter 15:

*GPOV*

Hell.

Hell on earth.

I descended into the deep, dark pit.

I reached the bottom.

The air was heavy and moist.

The area around me was practically pitch black.

My lungs were hit with a toxic coal dust that was already beginning to stick to my clothes and my skin.

I could not wait to get out of this terrible place.

This hopeless, horrible place.

As I walked through the man-made tunnels, the only thing that gave me a sense of hope were the thoughts of my dear Catnip.

My feisty Catnip, safe on the surface. Breathing in the clean, crisp air. Her skin absorbing the warming rays of sunlight. Her wispy hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Her clear eyes sparkling, her rare smile brightening the day of those around her.

The thought of her smile made me smile, even in this hellish mine. Catnip was contagious after all.

Working in such a desperate place made my desire to come home to that beautiful smile even more prevalent.

Tomorrow was Sunday, the only day which I did not have to go to work in the mines. My plans were, as always, to go hunting with my Catnip.

However, there was a major alteration that I had made to those plans. And she didn't know it just yet.

I was going to be proposing to her tomorrow. I couldn't believe that I had finally gathered up enough confidence to ask her.

_I hope that her mother approves._

_I hope that my mother approves._

_I hope that she says yes…_

I returned home that night, late. My mother had already put Posy, Rory and Vick to bed. She, however, was still awake. She was at the kitchen table, and she had been waiting up for me to return home.

"Gale." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, mom." I took off my shoes and gear, and placed them near the door.

"How was work?"

I did not want to worry her too much.

"Alright. Tiring."

She sighed. It was certainly difficult for her to see me going into the mines where my father had died not long ago.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Gale?"

_I'm going to tell her. She needs to know. _

"I'm going to ask Katniss to marry me," I looked up at her, "tomorrow."

She smiled at me, and came closer. She took my hand and placed it over her heart.

"So my boy is eager to get away from me, I see?" She said, jokingly. "I always knew that it would happen eventually. You and Katniss, I mean. Well, you leaving me, too." She laughed softly.

"Do you… do you think that she will accept?" I said, nervously. I was beginning to get anxious and high-strung.

"She loves you very much, you know," my mother said, "I'm sure that she won't say 'no.' You two will be- are- so wonderful together."

She smiled and took my hand in hers once more.

"If you're anything like your father, she won't regret her decision. Trust me." She seemed very confident and happy with my decision.

All that I could hope for was that Katniss said yes.

_Argh, I hope she says yes!_


End file.
